Parenthood
by LaydiiV
Summary: Sequel to "Pregnant Life!" Lucy's life as a mother, and all the trouble that follows.
1. Chapter 1

**Cover picture-by Zippi44-She gave me permission!**

* * *

"I'm pregnant again."

"You're what, Levy; you just gave birth a few months ago. Gajeel works fast." Lucy said.

She was shocked, it was so soon. Timur was barely six months. Imagine if she was in Levy's shoes. Serafina just turned a month. She wasn't looking forward to another child anytime soon.

"I guess," the princess of the shadow gear team blushed. "But it was my fault I missed my pills for a few days and now we are expecting baby number two." Levy was breastfeeding her black haired child, while Lucy was rocking her princess to sleep. "Don't you want baby number two?"

"Yeah, but maybe when Fina is two or three." Lucy answered.

The two mages were spending the day at the Dragneel household, while their husbands and the Exceeds did a quick mission for Master.

Lucy was exhausted. Last night she spent only two hours asleep, while the rest of the hours were soothing her crying child. It had been this way for the past week. Levy said it'll get better after a few more months, but Fina was Natsu's child. Even when they were sleeping, they made noise.

"I'm still happy for you, Levy. I hope everything goes well. Maybe you will have a girl this time." Fina was finally asleep.

"I wouldn't mind another boy, but Gajeel is a bit jealous that Natsu has a baby girl, so he kind of wants one." Levy unlatches her son from her breast. She fixes her bra and shirt. She repositions her son in a sitting form and begins to burp him. "I haven't told him yet, I found out yesterday."

"How far along are you?"

"Three weeks," she answered.

"Wow, congrats girl. Hopefully Juvia doesn't come to me and say she's pregnant again."

Levy laughed. "She wants twins now, but Gray refuses having a kid at this moment. He never wanted to feel that way again. I guess men take it harder."

"No way, we have it worse. Missy here took forever to come out, and having a panic attack the way I did was not good."

"But you should have seen the way Natsu looked. I never saw him that worried." Levy said.

Lucy didn't want to recall her labor, it still hurt her. She felt it was her fault that Serafina was in critical condition. Lucy truly appreciated life after almost losing her baby's.

She noticed that her baby began squirming. That only indicated one thing. Daddy was close.

"Lucy, I'm home!" the pink haired fire dragon slayer said as he slammed the door open. He dropped his traveling book bag on the floor and ran to his daughter. So much for her sleeping.

Gajeel followed suit with Happy and Lily flying in. He greeted Fire bunny and went to his wife. Timur placed his arms in front of him for his father to pick him up.

"I guess the boys are home," Lucy said disappointedly. She rose from the couch. "Go wash your hands before carrying my child," she declared.

Natsu gave her a pouty look before doing what she said. Timur was already in his father's arm, so asking Gajeel to do the same was down the drain.

"I swear you two come from the outside with dirt, and germs. And you can't at least wash your hands." Lucy lectured as she handed her child, who was wide awake, to her father.

"Come on Lucy, we barely got dirty." He kissed his wife's temple. "Daddy is awesome, right Fina?" the one month old smiled. Natsu kissed his baby's lips.

"I defeated them all, Fire Breath. You just got beaten up," The iron dragon slayer stated while Timur played with his dads hair.

"Yeah right, it was the opposite," Natsu scoffed.

"No fighting in my home, please." Lucy said. "I'll see you later, girl."

"No problem, come on Gajeel." Mrs. Redfox said as she began walking towards the door. Her husband angrily walked away with their laughing son. Gajeel's face instantly changed after looking at his child's wide grin.

"At least he smiles like Levy," Natsu said. "Both your parents are good looking so it doesn't matter what kind of smile you have, Fina." He tickle her stomach with his mouth.

Happy came back from the kitchen with a large tuna. "Huh, where are Gajeel, Levy, and Lily?"

"These two were about to fight, so levy and I decided it was time to go. And I thought the mission was quick, it's almost night time, Natsu."

"Blame Gajeel, he's always slow."

"He's not the only one," Lucy mumbled.

"Hey I heard that. Fina, mommy is mean right." He stared into her brown eyes.

"Don't tell her that idiot. What do you want for dinner?"

"Ask Virgo to cook, I want my family to relax with me."

"I need a shower and your daughter needs to nap, she hasn't slept all day."

"How about we keep her up a few more hours and then she could sleep all night long."

Lucy pondered about that. It's not a bad idea. Natsu could really be smart at times.

"But I don't want to bother Virgo."

"Princess is not a bother," The zodiac celestial spirit said emerging from their kitchen with a mixing bowl.

"Virgo?" Lucy yelled.

"Would you like to punish me now, princess." she said.

Lucy was forming a headache. She really needed sleep.

"Loke sends his regards. He would like a picture of princess Fina."

Fina was the nickname that her father bestowed upon her. It caught on to everyone, even to her celestial spirits. They loved her more than their own master.

"Sure, we going to take a family picture next month," Lucy said.

"We are?" Natsu said as he lifted his daughter above his head. She giggled, but began to cry. "Sorry baby," he cooed.

Lucy shook her head at her husband. "Yes, now give me my child before you scar her." She took her child and settled back down on the couch. Happy sat next to Lucy to play with the baby.

She liked Happy more than her own parents. How unfair, the dammed blue cat had bonded with their child more than they have.

"Princess, what would you like for dinner?"

"How about steak and chicken!" Natsu declared. Virgo nodded and began cooking.

"She asked me, not you."

"What's yours is mine baby," he smiled.

Capricorn helped Virgo prepare dinner. He commented that Lady Lucy had to rid of her baby fat. To which an insulted Lucy wanted to close their gates, but they came out of their own accord. He made her eat a vegan dish, while Natsu got to eat whatever he wanted. Her two celestial spirits babysat Fina, while the Dragneel couple and Happy ate their dinner peacefully.

Later that night, after a much needed shower, the Dragneel couple settled into their bed. Natsu was right. Serafina was knocked out. She cuddled next to her Happy plush doll that her father got for her.

"You know, Levy is pregnant again." She said against her husband's chest.

He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder; his other arm was placed in the back of his head.

"Gajeel had that same feeling. He said she was getting angry at him for anything and it wasn't even the week of her 'friend.' I guess it's confirmed now."

"Do you want another one?" Lucy asked.

"Not now, I'm still having nightmares about Fina. I don't want to put you through that again, Luce."

She kissed his left pectoral. "I love you Natsu."

"Love you, Lucy."

* * *

"He fainted." Levy explained to Lucy as they went shopping a few days later.

"W-what? Gajeel fainted?" Lucy asked as she pushed her child's stroller.

"I told him straight forward, 'babe, I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents again.' I was so happy Lily had Timur because that idiot fell backwards. Then he got up and declared himself a god. I was so embarrassed, so I punched him to the floor again." She said, also pushing Timur on the stroller.

"You punched him?" Levy was scary when she's angry.

"Right on the nose, but he got me a bouquet of flowers the next day, so he's forgiven."

"I hope you don't kill him this time around."

"I promise I won't, he has to look for a house now since we are expanding now. His small apartment won't suffice. Who knows if I would have a girl this time? I need my children to have their own room; we are planning to live there for the rest of our lives. Gajeel wants a huge home, and so do I."

"You Redfoxes sure know what you want."

"Yep, I got married to the man of my dreams, and I have the cutest boy ever and now I'm going to be a mommy again. I won't be satisfied until I get that house." The small mage declared.

Lucy was inspired by her best friend. She was moving forward in life.

* * *

"So she punched me and knocked me out again!" Gajeel complained to Natsu and Gray.

They both laughed at him. The men were hanging out in the guild waiting for their wives to return from shopping. Juvia was consoling her good friend.

"Gajeel don't you think that's a bit embarrassing for Levy. She's not someone who likes attention." Juvia said.

"I would say something like that too." Natsu declared.

"I guess it's a dragon thing," Gray joked while making Calder an Ice sculpture to play with.

"I got her some flowers, so I guess I'll be fine." Gajeel said.

"I don't get why flowers are a girls weakness?" Natsu asked.

"You don't get a lot of things, dummy."

"What the hell you said Ice Stripper?"

"Don't start, Fire Retard."

Juvia took Calder away before her beloved Gray began fighting his long time rival.

"Oh, if there's a fight, that's way up my alley." Gajeel declared.

Ten minutes later, Lucy and Levy entered a messy guild. Timur laughed and clapped his hand as his father was wrestling with Laxus and Elfman, while Evergreen and Freed yelled their support. Lucy saw a half frozen Natsu trying to burn Gray, while Juvia chanted Gray's name with her son sleeping in her arms.

Master and Erza entered the guild next. Erza yelled at everyone to calm down, yet she joined the fight as well. Master looked so sad.

"Levy, Lucy, please make sure your children don't become like their fathers."

"I don't know master, Levy is expecting again, so I don't think you'll have any peace."

Master soul left his body.

This was Fairy Tail. This was home. Lucy and Fina's home.

She was defiantly looking forward to raising her child.

* * *

**First chapter of the sequel! Hopefully it'll be as popular as the first one. I'm sorry I had to start with Gale. they're my favorite couple. I obsess over them. there will be more Nalu of course. **

**At the request of "dragonofhellsflame" I'll be doing a short story of RougeXCana, please check that one too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cover picture-by Zippi44-She gave me permission!**

* * *

"Natsu we are late, what are you doing?" Lucy yelled as she had her child's baby bag in one hand and a cute red outfit in another.

"Hold on, Fina peed again." Natsu answered from their room.

Lucy was worried. She wanted to take a family portrait since Fina was big enough. It had been almost four months since she gave birth. Her baby's hair was fuller, making the strawberry blond more obvious. She wanted today to be a perfect, no-mess day, but given that Fina was a Dragneel made it impossible.

After her child was finally settled, Lucy, Natsu and Happy walked to their destination. It was a small office that had two floors. Upstairs was where the Dragneel family will be taking their picture. Lucy dressed her daughter in a cute frilly red and white dress. Lucy had on a long and loose pink dress to hide her baby belly, and Natsu wore a white button down shirt with black vest and pants. Happy had a matching set on as well.

The photographer asked Lucy and Natsu to hold the baby between them, while Happy sat on Natsu's shoulder and gave a nice pose.

"Perfect," he said as he looked at the photo. "Now settle her down on the chair, dad, I want you to go back and hold her but don't make your fingers show, and mom I want you to call on her so she can smile."

They did as they were told. Lucy called out to Fina. Her daughter looked for her mother and began to smile, knowing that her mother was playing with her. The photographer took a few quick pictures and was satisfied with the results.

The Dragneel family posed for one last shot before their princess started getting fussy being in the dress. Natsu took off his daughters outfit and put back her original outfit. He carried his daughter downstairs and placed her in the stroller, while Lucy was paying for the pictures.

"These are beautiful," the secretary said. "You are a blessed family."

Lucy smiled with kindness. "Thank you so much."

When the photos were printed, Lucy showed them off to her husband.

"The one we want won't be available until next week, and they will personally add a frame for us as well." Lucy said as she walked with her family to the guild.

"But I want it now. It has to be huge and will be able to fit the wall downstairs."

"It will. I already gave them the measurements, Natsu. Stop being so impatient."

"I can do what I want. It's for my family." Natsu pouted.

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted.

Lucy shook her head. She wonders why she loves this man so much.

* * *

Finally arriving at the guild, Lucy and Natsu entered and went their separate ways. Natsu went to Gray, Gajeel, and their sons, while Lucy handed Fina over to Master, Gildarts, Macao, and Wakaba. She went to the future brides to gossip. Happy left to find Carla.

"Aren't you girls excited for the wedding?" Lucy asked Mirajane and Erza.

"To be honest, we're nervous. How did you do it Lucy? How did you deal with all the stress?" Erza asked.

"It wasn't easy. I would cry to Levy or Natsu. I begged Bisca a few times to help me. It went perfectly until Gray and Natsu almost destroyed the reception hall, I mean you pick the guy as your best man and then you have a brawl with him. You are marrying level headed men; at least way more level headed then my husband. Jellal is perfect and Laxus is awesome. You'll be fine, just lean on their support."

"Lucy's right, we had it the hard way. We married Dragons." The mom to be, Levy came over and sat next to her best friend.

"You're right, we have awesome guys, but to find the wedding dress, venue, what color and theme, who are your bridesmaids are going to be. It's a lot of work." Mirajane admitted.

"We can help you know. I think it's crazier because both of your weddings are so close."

"Ten weeks apart, Mirajane and Laxus are getting married on June 22nd, and Jellal and I will get married August 24th."

"It seems so far, yet so close. Well Mira, who will be coming out since your wedding is almost here? And what do you plan?"

"It's small, only the guild will be invited and some of Master's friends from the old times like Master Bob, Master Goldmine, and several others. Elfman is walking me down the aisle of the church and the reception would be here at the guild. Lisana will be my maid of honor, and I have asked Erza and Cana to be my bridesmaids. Freed is Laxus' best man. Bickslow and Natsu will be Erza and Cana's partners, if you don't mind, Lucy."

"Why would I mind? Laxus told me he wanted Natsu in the wedding. I have to make sure he behaves at least. I'm so happy. Will there be a flower girl?" Lucy asked.

"Asuka, and Freed would have the rings so no ring bearer." Mirajane answered.

"And you Erza?" Levy asked.

"Um, we want to get married on the beach. It'll just be us, no maid of honour, and no best man. Mr. Yajima will marry us. Jellal wants him too. I've asked Sho and Wally to walk me down the aisle, they were reluctant at first, but they agreed. I didn't invite Kagura, and Millianna said she's coming because Wally is going to be there. We decided to have witnesses to sign for our marriage contract. i asked Mirajane to be my witness and Jellal asked Meredy to be his."

"That's so romantic, a beach wedding, just you and him surrounded by friends and family. I love it. So what's the problem?" Lucy said.

"I need a wedding dress." They both said.

The two females laughed. "That's all?"

The brides-to-be nodded.

"Erza, don't you have a wedding dress from when we fought with Éclair against the Phoenix? And what about the dress from the Grand Magic games, they were beautiful on both of you." Lucy said.

"But that was ages ago." Mirajane said.

Lucy would agree with them. She didn't wore the dress that she wore during the games. She wore something much more meaningful. It was her mother's wedding dress.

"Why don't you get it customized then?" Levy said.

"We can?" Erza asked.

"Of course, since I'm so short, i asked a friend of mine to make my dress short. I never wanted a long dress."

"That's a good idea; I'll take you up on that offer." Erza said. And Mira agreed.

* * *

The girls continued to gossip till it was getting late. Timur, who was nine months, wobbled to his mother, with Lily close behind him.

"Ma!" he said.

"Awe, he's already talking." Lucy squealed.

"Yeah, and he's being a terror like his dad. He messed up two books already. I told Gajeel to watch him, and did he listen...no. I swear being married to a dragon is hard work."

"Tell me about it, the other day I asked Natsu to give Fina a bath and he ended up more soaked than her. I had to clean her and the bathroom. And you asked me if I wanted another child. I'm married to one."

Levy laughed. Juvia came over with a teething Calder; he had an ice sculpture of Natsu. His head was bitten off.

"Juvia, I felt like we haven't spoken in ages. Hi Calder." Lucy kissed the baby's forehead.

His big dark blue eyes looked at the woman who kissed him. He spread his arms for her to carry him. Juvia hid her son.

"First it was my husband and now my son. What spells are you casting on my men?" Juvia accused.

Lucy wanted to say it wasn't like that, but Calder cried for his mother to let Lucy carry him. Juvia wanted to avoid the crying so she gave her son to her. Calder decided to pull Lucy's hair. Lucy guessed he liked the color since he saw blue all the time.

"He's so big now," Levy said as she carried her son and played with Calder, who was still in Lucy arms.

"Too big, he's growing up so fast. Next thing you know, he'll be engaged to a princess in a far off land." Juvia fantasies never ceased to amaze them.

"I think you have a while, before he thinks about marriage, Juvia." Lucy said as she smiled at her former teammate's son.

"And maybe you'll be Fina's boyfriend in the future. Or Tim's rival." Levy joked.

"Who said my kid will fall for this retard's child, no offense Lucy." Gray said. He went over to his son and made him a new ice doll to chew on since he already destroyed the Natsu one.

"And what makes you think our kid will be ice boy's rival. He'll be better." Gajeel declared.

"Hey, what are you bastards saying about my baby girl? What the hell Gray? Is that supposed to be me?" Natsu said carrying Fina.

"Don't start a fight guys, we were just joking." Lucy said. It was too late. He gave Fina to Juvia while he punched her husband to the ground. Gajeel joined in the fight as well. The three mothers stared at their husbands.

"Dada!" Timur yelled out. Gajeel stopped and ran to his son. He grabbed him from his mother's arms and lifts him high.

"That's my boy! You'll be the best!" He said as he kissed his forehead.

He handed his son back to his wife.

"If I win, what'll be my prize?" He teased.

Levy blushed and whispered in his ears.

"Gi-hi, you better keep your promise. He said as he entered the fight once more."

In the matter of seconds, none of them won. Lucy smacked them all into unconsciousness. She was fed up with their fighting.

"Sorry babe, you lost to Lucy." levy said as she kissed her husband's lips.

"My beloved Gray, are you alright?" Juvia said as she poked her husband's cheek. Calder smacked his father on his head. He didn't budge.

Lucy shook him to wake up. "Natsu, Fina is crying." In seconds he awoke to find his daughter sleeping in his wife's arms.

"You didn't have to be so mean, Lucy. I was winning."

"You need to stop making a mess in the guild. What if she learns that from you? I'm not having her wreck the guild too."

"Aw, the kids will be fine. With mothers like you girls, they won't be bad." Natsu said.

Lucy blushed. In a way, Natsu was complementing their skills as mothers. Did all their husbands have faith in their wives?

Lucy stared at her husband's face. She smiled at him.

She would never regret marrying him.

* * *

**I'm done. I did four stories all together, brain is fried. I missed writing Juvia, she was fun. She'll be written more next chapter. Tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

"Lucy Dragneel!" Juvia called out.

Lucy turned her chair from facing Mira to face an angry Juvia.

"Y-yes Juvia?"

The water mage went up to the celestial maid. Face to face, she stared her down her eyes were fierce, determined to say whatever was on her mind. She instantly started to cry.

Causing Lucy to really panic, "what happened?" She asked.

"I need to lose weight, how did you lose the baby weight?" Juvia cried out.

"Well Capricorn is making me go on a diet, but I hardly lost anything. Only ten out of the forty."

"That's better than me. I lost only six pounds."

"Juvia, you hardly gained weight, technically I'm fatter than you." Lucy wanted to punch her friend. She gained forty pounds during the pregnancy. Juvia gained twenty. Can she not do math?

"You know, master made a gym...the guys use it." Mira informed.

Heat was coming out from Lucy's body. Natsu didn't inform her about any gym. He knew how much she wanted to lose the baby weight. That ass, she was going to mess him up.

"Juvia, starting tomorrow you and I are going to hit the gym until Mira and Laxus get married." Lucy declared.

"And even after when Erza and Jellal get married." Juvia added.

The former "rivals" were now gym partners!

* * *

Lucy went home after shopping with Juvia. Lucy and Juvia went to buy appropriate gym gear. They even asked Erza and Mira if they wanted to join for their weddings. She and Mira decided it was a good idea since it was crunch time.

Lucy entered the always messy house to a clean one with Loke and Virgo Taking care of a surprisingly sleeping Fina.

"Hey guys did you clean for me? That's Natsu's job," she said as she placed the shopping bags on the floor by the door.

"That good for nothing husband of yours went out with Happy to get something and since Virgo was here he asked her to babysit. Then I showed up to take care of my poor Fina."

Lucy eyed her lion spirit. He was Fina's number one fan. At least he's not obsessed with her anymore, or is trying to marry her. She was glad that they were best friends once more.

Loke cradled a fussing Fina in his arms. She instantly went back to sleep in his arms. If Natsu were to see this he would flip.

Speaking of her husband he entered the house with much excitement.

"Lucy, I got the pictures." Natsu waved the portfolio in the air.

Lucy took it from him before he threw it somewhere. She opened it to see all the pictures she ordered. Fina was so beautiful in her red tutu like outfit. Her smiling face shined brightly, even more so than her father in which she inherited that smile from. Lucy admitted she didn't look like she gave birth at all. Maybe Capricorn nasty all green diet was working for her after all. Natsu and Happy were handsome in their matching suits. She absolutely loved it. Lucy kept looking through the pictures. She found the wallet size versions of Fina alone.

Lucy placed the folder on their dining table in the back of the living room and went to a small room. It was her office to write her novels. She came out with Scissors. She carefully cut the pictures for her celestial spirits. She handed one to Virgo and the rest to Loke to distribute them.

Loke placed his in his wallet until he got home to put it in a frame. Lucy gave him a bigger version of the picture for the celestial king.

"Thanks Lucy." Loke said as he handed her child to her. "I'll give these out now...you staying Virgo?" He added.

Virgo nodded. "I do not leave until both princesses are sleeping." She answered.

"I'm fine Virgo, you can go." Lucy said cradling her child.

"As you wish, princess." Virgo bowed. She and Loke left right after.

Lucy placed Fina in a small rocking bed for babies. She turned to face her husband who came out the kitchen with a beef, ham, turkey, other various meats sandwich. Happy was holding a grilled fish that Capricorn cooked for him.

"Natsu, why didn't you tell me that there's a gym?" She scolded.

Natsu began to speak, but bits and pieces of his sandwich were flying everywhere, including his wife's face.

"Natsu chew your food!" She yelled. She clasped her hands over her mouth and peeked over to a still sleeping Fina.

She repeated what she said in a quieter tone, but equally harsh.

Natsu ate his sandwich in one bite. He burped loudly indicating that he was satisfied.

"I thought you knew. Master announced it like a few months ago." Natsu said rubbing his belly.

"How many months ago?"

Natsu pondered about it for a minute. "Like around November."

Lucy's anger was getting the best of her. "I was home, Pregnant with your daughter in November. I couldn't move much remember." She tried her best not to wake her daughter up.

"Oh yeah," he recalled.

Natsu ended up out the house with a huge lump on his head.

Lucy took her daughter and went up the stairs to their room. She placed her daughter on the queen size bed and lay down next to her. Fina turned facing away from her mother. Lucy smiled lovingly and kissed the top of her head. The Dragneel females slept soundly.

* * *

"Ten more minutes to go, Lady Lucy." Capricorn stated. Who invited the goat to the gym?

Lucy was jogging tirelessly. Next to her was Juvia, who seemed to be in worse shape. Erza loved the challenge and broke the treadmill. Master lectured the scarlet haired beauty, while Mira stood by Laxus while he was lifting weights. It looked like she was coaching him. His face looked upset like he was this close to yell at her, but that was his usual face.

Lucy smirked at the comedic couple.

"Five more minutes," the goat/butler said while wearing a track suit supporting his master. Virgo was next to him in a maid cheerleading suit cheering her master in her monotone voice.

"Alright already, quit it." After the five minutes were over Lucy fell on the ground. Juvia was so unconscious that you could see swirls in her eyes.

Gray and Natsu were on the other side of the gym secretly concerned for their wives, but it was so funny to see them work out.

Lucy knew that they staring and glared at them. The males turned around avoiding her glare. She was bad as Erza.

Virgo helped Lucy and Juvia get up from the floor. She guided them to the next machine. It was to lift weights. Lucy wanted to go home already, but she couldn't she had to get her pre baby body back and in time for both weddings. She can't go to Mira's wedding looking bad. Her husband is coming out of her wedding. She had to look good.

* * *

Lucy stayed at the gym for one more hour before Capricorn called it quits. It had been three hours since she got there and she was exhausted. Juvia was asleep in Gray's arms.

"Where's Calder?" Lucy asked. The group was walking back home. They took a short cut by the river.

"Juvia left him to play with Levy, where's Fina?"

"Loke declared himself as her personal babysitting, so she's with him and happy." Natsu answered.

"Having all of these spirits out, doesn't that take a toll on you, Luce?" Gray asked.

"No, they come out on their own accord to help me out."

"That's convenient; I wish I could do the same. Then we don't have to run around looking for a babysitter."

"You can always drop Calder off at my house and Virgo could take care of him. She's surprisingly good with kids." Lucy offered.

Gray nodded. "I might take you up on that offer. Thanks Luce."

"Lucy, why are you allowing this stripper's child in my house." he whined.

"Shut it, hot breath!"

"What did you just call me?"

While holding Juvia, gray was still able to land a punch on Natsu, who accidently pushed Lucy into the river. Lucy swam up to the surface. She glared at her husband and his "best friend/rival." Natsu, though he was scared to what she would do, helped his wife.

A soaked Lucy took Juvia from grays arms. He was too scared to stop her. She placed the water mage against a nearby wall. And called upon Aquarius. The water spirit decided to be kind to Lucy and obey her. She washed away her master's husband and his friend far from their current location.

"Thanks Aquarius, did Loke sent you the picture?" Lucy asked as she placed Juvia's arm around her shoulders.

The mermaid beauty nodded. "She's way prettier than you, hopefully shell get a man faster than her mother did." she joked before disappearing.

Lucy laughed. Oh how she missed her. Lucy supported a tired Juvia home. After she dropped her off, she hurried home to wash off the river stench.

Lucy allowed Loke to stay a while more after she finished showering. She came out from her room wearing her famous pink flannel pajamas. She took a playful Fina from Loke's arms.

"Thanks again, I really do owe you. You don't have to do this." Lucy said.

Loke clasped his hands on her shoulders. "You are my master, and my best friend. You saved me at a very difficult time in my life. This is nothing, and besides…Serafina is going to be my new master after you retire, so I'm just looking out for her."

Lucy laughed. She really did miss Loke.

"You're right, maybe when she's older ill retire and give her my keys, but what if she wants to be a fire mage?"

Loke shook his head. "Natsu and I made a deal, no fire."

Lucy nodded. Loke kissed her and Fina's forehead goodbye and went back to the spirit world.

Natsu barged inside. "I get beat up by Erza enough; I don't need my wife to do it too."

Lucy glared at him. "You deserved it. You always fight with Gray. You guys are best friends. You've known each other for fifteen years give or take a few years. There should be no fighting."

Natsu took his daughter from her arms. "This is what we men do." he kissed his child's cheeks.

"Ugh, now you should like Elfman." Lucy said wiping Natsu's slobber from her daughters face.

Natsu looked at his girls. He couldn't stay mad at Lucy for long. And he didn't want Fina to see them fight over a petty manner. He grabbed his wife's face and kissed her. Fina yelled due to being squished between both parents. Natsu and Lucy laughed at their child.

"I'll try to behave more." Natsu said rubbing his nose against his daughter's. Fina laughed enjoying the attention.

Lucy kissed his cheek. "Of course you will," she said sarcastically.

* * *

**I owe you guys like 1000 chapters, I'm sorry I'm so late. School and updating other stories is driving me nuts! Write whatever you want, but don't be too harsh! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

"So you're ready for the big day?" Lucy asked Mira as she played with Timur. The females were discussing the wedding by the bar.

Mira nodded. "I can't believe I'll be getting married in a week." Mira exclaimed.

Lucy was happy for her friend. It was about time they got married. Laxus took too long to propose. Even Natsu proposed to her a year after they began to date. Now they've been married four years. Poor Mira. She could have had 3 children already if she wanted to.

"Do you need us to do anything for you?" Levy asked as she rubbed her growing belly.

"No, I'm fine. We have everything ready. By the way, Lucy you are getting slimmer, how much have you lost?" Mira asked.

"I do?" She gleamed. "I'm missing fifteen more pounds. Juvia lost all her weight already, so Erza is my gym partner." She explained.

"Don't worry girl, after this cutie is born, I'll go with you." Levy said.  
Lucy laughed. "I think I'll hit my target weight way before you give birth. Did you find out if you're having a girl or a boy?"

Levy shook her head. "Next week we'll find out. Gajeel is excited, he wants a girl now." She said while smiling.

"Yes! She and Fina could be best friends!" Mira exclaimed happily.

"That's not a bad idea, their mothers are best friends. Their fathers are a different story." Lucy said.

"Men are more lenient to their girls. Look at Gildarts and Cana, he spoils her like crazy. He is a doting father. Natsu is going to be the same way. I feel bad when she's a teenager, poor Fina." Levy said.

Not poor Fina, poor Lucy. She would be the one to deal with the drama and Natsu crying over the fact that she's more interested in boys than her dad. And if they have more children, she will have to deal with their drama as well.

Lucy sighed as she turned to Fina's direction. Her "doting" father, Natsu, was making silly faces at her, while Master was joining in on the fun too. Her strawberry blond child's laughter filled the guild with happiness. Fina was smacking her father's face, while making baby noises. Lucy was disappointed that her child hadn't spoken yet. Calder and Timur were speaking by six months. She didn't want to compare her child, but as a mother she couldn't help it.

"Momma!" Calder cried out in playful laughter as his father chased him around the guild. Juvia laughed at his smile as he ran into her arms.

"Daddy!" He pointed at Gray. "No!" He smacked Grey's head as his dad pretended to chew him up. His giggling was so adorable.

Timur laughed at his friend. Looking towards Levy, he reached out for his mother. Levy was about to take him, when his father came and picked him up in the air. The black haired baby, who resembled both parents smiled when he saw his dad.

Having kids can really change a person's life. It's a blessing to have one. It was hard, really hard but it was worth it. You're raising a little you. Lucy smiled at the thought.

* * *

Later on, after the commotion, the Dragneel family was relaxing in their backyard. Lucy made sure she had a garden, a fence, and all the essential things needed to create her dream home before Fina arrived. Natsu rolled in the cut grass with his child.

Fina was already six months. She was able to decipher, who was her friend and who was a stranger. Luckily for Lucy, everyone in the guild was Fina's friend. She, even, took a liking to Jellal. She was obsessed with Loke and Virgo. She's a bit afraid of Warren and Max, who were the friendliest guild members. Lucy would laugh whenever she cowered away in her uncle Gajeel's arm to hide from them. Fina had Lucy's heart, so she would feel bad and play with them.

Lucy stared at her child smacking the ground after playing a rolling game with her beloved father. Lucy knew she shouldn't be concerned about the whole talking issue. She read in _Sorcerer Mothers_ weekly that children do not begin to speak until about eight months or so. Maybe Lucy was trying to make Fina grow up faster, which was never good.

"Hey Lucy, Fina's looking at you." Her husband cried out.

Lucy came back to reality to see Fina's brown eyes in her direction. Lucy blew a kiss to her baby, in which caused her excitement. The strawberry blond turned her attention to her father and her "older brother" Happy. Happy came closer to the child. She was so excited that her hand smacked the poor blue cat. Happy hit the ground pretty hard.

Natsu and Lucy laughed. "She's your child. No doubt about it." Lucy said.

"If there was a doubt, I'll blame you." Natsu teased.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, and walked back inside the house to prepare for the next day. Unfortunately her spirits read her mind. Virgo and Capricorn were busy tiding up the house for the twelfth time this week, while Loke and Gemini sat on the couch waiting for their master's daughter.

Lucy shook her head in disbelief. "I swear your loyalty to Fina is stronger than to me." She stated.

"Of course," they all said.

In false anger, Lucy wanted to kick them all back to the spirit world. Damn it why did they use their own power to come here.

"Fina!" Loke cried out as he spotted his princess.

Already knowing his voice, the Dragneel princess threw herself to him from her father's arms. Loke caught her rapidly and held her close to him. Her first instinct was to pull his "lion mane."

"Now baby, play nice," Loke said as he grasped her small hands with his larger ones.

Fina smiled at her beloved lion.

"Princess Fina, it's feeding time." Virgo stated in her cutesy monotone voice.

Fina threw her arms out to Virgo. Loke felt hurt. Natsu laughed at his reaction, while Gemini and Lucy were conversing.

"Lucy, when are you going on missions again?" Gemini asked.

Loke joined in. "Yeah, we miss the action. Sure it's great playing family, but some of us need to exercise."

"I know, but I want to wait until she's one. I would feel bad leaving her constantly when she's an infant." Lucy answered.

"Lucy doesn't need to go now. I'm going to missions for her." Her husband declared.

"But you can't use celestial magic, Natsu." Loke said. The two men glared at each other.

"The point is…" Lucy intercepted. "That Fina is too young with both parents gone. By the time she's one or two, she'll have a better understanding of magic and the fact we have to go on missions. And I can't think about missions any time soon with Mira and Erza getting married so close together. I have to still get my wardrobe for both weddings and lose the last few pounds. I have to go to my doctor's appointment and get my birth control pills. Fina has to get her shots soon. I want to fix the house a bit more, so there are many things I have to focus on before going on missions." The Celestial mage stated.

"I agree. Princess has many things to accomplish." Virgo said as Fina drank the bottle she was holding.

Lucy was happy that someone agreed with her. But Lucy couldn't lie, she missed going on missions.

* * *

**A week later…**

Lucy sat beside Juvia, Levy, their husbands and children towards the front of the church. Everyone that Mira and Laxus invited attended the wedding. Master Bob was already crying. Mr. Yajima was speaking to Master as they reminisced in the past and all of the weddings they've seen.

Lucy was so excited. Laxus and Freed stood side by side prepared for Mira's arrival. Laxus was quite handsome wearing a grey tux with a white collared shirt. His bowtie was a soft light blue that would compliment Mira's eyes. Freed's ensemble was similar, but he had a darker light blue tie instead of a bowtie.

Fina was wide awake taking in her surroundings in this new environment. Lucy had dressed her daughter in a fuchsia pink dress, similar to Mira's waitress dress. Lucy wore an ivory and blush pink dress that she found last minute. This was so awesome. It completely reminded Lucy of her own wedding. Hopefully Natsu and Gray won't ruin this one.

Hibiki began to play a soft melody on the piano indicating the wedding had begun. Cana entered the church in a light blue short dress, which matched Freed's tie, with her partner Bickslow. The two of them stroll down the aisle perfectly until they reach the front row, where they separate to different sides. Next Erza and Natsu walked down, Fina clapped when she saw her father. Happy made sure he was taking pictures of Natsu acting civilized. Lisanna entered the church in the longer version dress of Cana and Erza. She stood in front of the two bridesmaids as she awaited her sister's arrival. The flower girl, Asuka, entered the church. Her dress was the same as Laxus' tie. She poured out white rose petals down the aisle.

Hibiki changed the melody to signal the bride. Mira and Elfman entered the church. Elfman was quite handsome in the darker grey suit. His white hair was pushed back in a neat fashion. On his left arm was the lovely Mirajane. Her bangs were pulled back into a hump style and were held by a diamond hairpin. The white shiny veil was connected to the hairpin. The bride's dress was a pure white empire, or mullet, designed dress. She walked down the aisle with her right white gloved hand holding onto her brother's arm and the other held her light blue rose bouquet. Her Fairy Tail tattoo shined with pride as her long legs strutted down the aisle.

Lucy saw master Mavis and Makarov begin to tear up. Her attention went back to Mira, Elfman, and Laxus.

The pastor of the church began the opening statements. Elfman kissed his sister's forehead and shook Laxus' hand before sitting with his very pregnant wife, Evergreen. The couple faced each other as the preacher continued the ceremony. Sometime later, the preacher announced, "you may kiss the bride." Laxus kissed Mira and everyone cheered with much happiness.

At the Guild, the party was as lively as ever. Natsu and Gray behaved themselves, since Laxus would defiantly kill them. Each couple sat and enjoyed the food as Mira and Laxus were celebrated. Fina sat on the table in front of her father. Calder and Timur sat in front of their mothers as well. The trio began playing around.

"All the single women line up!" Lisanna announced. The bouquet toss was about to begin.

There were few single women, so the married women decided to join as well. Juvia fought hard to get the bouquet, but in the end Erza was the victor. It was Laxus' turn now. Many men, even Ichiya, fought hard for the garter. Jellal, Erza's almost significant other, was the victor. Fate was a scary thing.

Everyone enjoyed the wedding to the fullest. It was so fun that Lucy, Happy, Natsu and Fina slept at the guild with everyone else. When Lucy awoke she peered around the messy guild. The newlyweds were nowhere in sight. Lucy laughed to herself. Fairy Tail will always be infamous for their parties.

She gathered Fina and Happy in her arms and kicked Natsu's ribs to wake up. He jumped up to see his wife. _Let's go_, her mouth seemed to read. The Dragneel couple left the guild. They can't wait till Erza's wedding.

* * *

**HAPPY V-DAY! Unlike many of you, I don't have one. I had one, but as always some men are dumb. I was surprised that no one reviewed why Evergreen wasn't going to come out of the wedding, well now you know…lol! The wedding was inspired by this short comic by AUTHOR45 on check it out! Any who I need your help. Should Levy have another boy or a girl? If so, what should their names be? I like it when the name matches the parents…ex: Calder means stream; Timur means iron; and Serafina means Burning fire or serpent. So please help! See you next time for Erza's wedding!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

**August 19th**

Currently terror was bestowed upon the beautiful town of Magnolia. It wasn't Natsu and Gray fighting. It wasn't Juvia drowning everyone in the guild. It was Erza Scarlet.

Lucy never thought that Erza would be a bridezilla. Titania made sure that everything was perfect and if it wasn't, it would be your death sentence.

All the men were hiding away in their respective homes. Even Master ran away. The guild was an all female facility.

"Erza, calm down, you're going to be fine. Now I know you have everything. We already made sure, so what's getting you so worked up?" Lucy asked as she soothed her old teammate.

The red haired goddess sat on the bar stool with her hands covering her face. All the frustration and anger and various emotions were seeping out of her body. Milliana sat next to her Erza, rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Sho and Wally refuse to walk me down the aisle!" She exclaimed in anger.

Lucy looked at the cat mage. Milliana nodded, confirming it.

"So you don't have anyone to walk you down the aisle?" Lucy said stating the obvious. "You have Master, Natsu, and Gray, even Gajeel and Laxus. You have all the men in guild. They will all be grateful to walk you down."

Erza faced Lucy. "You're right, I do have my family." Her eyes shifted to the floor. "I just wish that I could have Sho and Wally walk me down. We all have history. They may have mixed feelings for Jellal, but they could at least do me this favor."

"You have to respect their feelings as well, Erzie." Milliana said. "I'm going because it's your wedding. Although I, too, have mixed feelings about him, but I know the truth now and I know he makes you happy. I'll try to talk to them. You are more important than their feelings. So feel spiffy and get married to the man of your dreams!" She declared.

Erza hugged her cat friend and Lucy.

"If anything, I'll have Natsu and Gray walk me down the aisle." She joked.

* * *

**August 22th**

An excited Lucy, Fina, Happy, and Natsu entered their hotel room. It was a king sized bed with green striped sheets. The end tables had small lamps on each side of the bed. There was a small round table on the other side of the room. The bathroom was large enough for three adults to fit in. There was a small shower and a Jacuzzi.

The seven month old Fina crawled all over the room. Happy ran after her, while her parents were unpacking for the few days they were staying there.

"This is so cool." Natsu exclaimed as he picked up Fina from the floor and threw her in the air.

"Natsu, put her down!" Lucy yelled. She placed his outfit for the wedding in their small closet that was located next to the bathroom.

"She's fine, right baby!" Natsu tickled his daughter. The Dragneel child laughed. She wrapped her small arms around her father's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Just make sure she doesn't fall. Levy almost sent Gajeel to the hospital because Tim fell on his watch." She lectured.

"Please, I know how to take care of my baby."

Lucy shook her head. Just the other day Natsu "lost" Fina, but she was sleeping on Happy's bed. Lucy was going to kill this man.

A knock was heard after Lucy finished packing. Happy opened the door to show Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy with their children.

"Hey guys." Natsu greeted.

"Flame brain, are you going to the beach with us?" Gray said.

Natsu and Gray were face to face in the matter of seconds. "What the hell you just call me, ice stripper?"

"Flame brain, retard." Gray had Calder in his arms so he couldn't use his ice make magic, but Natsu was able to use his fire magic. The two of them were going to punch each other with their free hand, until Erza came in and dragged the two men away.

The group followed Erza. Just outside of the hotel where the grand beach was located. This was the same beach that Erza was going to get married.

She let go of the two men and stood in front of them.

"Sho and Wally will attend the wedding, but they refuse to walk me down the aisle-"

"What?" Natsu said with a bit of anger in his tone of voice.

"That's not fair to you." Gray said.

Erza held her arm up to signal their silence. "I respect their decisions. They were the closest men in my life. They were my brothers, but I have to understand how they feel. Since the two of you are the equivalent of them, I ask…no beg of you to walk me down the aisle." Erza said the last statement with tears in her eyes.

"Erza, are you nuts?" Natsu said. The group looked at him in surprise. "Of course we will walk you down the aisle. We will make sure that you have the best wedding ever. I promise you that much." Natsu smiled at his long time friend.

"Yeah what flame brain said," Gray agreed.

Erza broke down crying. "Thank you so much."

Fina pushed herself against her father to go to Erza's side. Natsu brought her to Erza. Fina kissed Erza's forehead. Titania was speechless. Her response was a smile and even more crying.

Lucy was so happy that her child was compassionate. Lucy prayed that everything will go Erza's way from now on.

* * *

**August 24th **

Rain poured hard. Lucy stared out through her hotel window. It was early in the morning. The clear drops hit the ground like it was one of Juvia's crying rampages.

The door to her hotel room opened. Lucy knew it was Natsu entering the room.

"Where's Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Don't know everyone is looking her. Jellal is pretty upset as well."

Lucy sighed. Erza was so stressed out and now it rains on her wedding day. Lucy left happy in charge of Fina, while she helped her husband find the fairy queen.

After a few hours, Lucy found Erza huddled, in her robe, on the ground of the last floor of the hotel.

"Erza, everyone is looking for you." Lucy said. She crouched down in front of her.

Erza didn't move.

"Erza?" Lucy placed her hand forward to touch the re-quip mage. Erza jerked quickly away from Lucy, which caused her to yell in fright.

Lucy, shocked, began to laugh. Erza wondered what was so funny. She raised her head up to see such a happy Lucy.

"What's so funny?"

"Today is funny." She answered.

Erza gave her a bewildered look.

"The Great Titania is defeated by rain. My wonderful friend that was able to defeat 100 monsters in the Grand Magic Games is here…hiding from us all. It's funny because Erza Scarlet looks so defeated. Today is funny because wither it be rain or shine your love for Jellal and his love for you is more powerful than this rain. Now come on, I'm sure the hotel will be able to make a quick wedding for you." Lucy said.

Erza grabbed Lucy and squeezed her against her chest. It was a whisper but Lucy was able to hear her say "thank you."

The two Fairy Tail mages stood from the ground. Lucy was the first to look at the window. She gasped loudly.

"The sun is out." She said.

Erza looked at the shinning sun. "It's my time to shine." She declared. Erza and Lucy went back to their floor to get ready for the beach wedding of the century.

The beaming sun decided to directly hit the crowd that waited for the bride. Jellal stood next to Meredy, his "best man" and Mr. Yajima. Jellal donned a similar style of his Siegrain counterpart, without any footwear of course. Meredy wore a short dress with the same colors of Jellal's outfit. Mr. Yajima wore his usual outfit, but without the chef hat. Due to the rain, many of the decorations were damaged, including the seats of the guests, but everyone decided to stand and surround Jellal and Erza to show love and support.

The Tower of Heaven group stayed away from Jellal, until Milliana went up to him and lectured that if he were to ever hurt Erza, she would claw his eyes out. He responded by giving her a hug. Sho and Wally also lectured the blue haired mage. Jellal simply nodded at their request. The tension was less intense now. Except for Ichiya crying against the palm tree.

Lucy was glad that everything was better, except for this weather. The rain was a bit much, but this heat was horrible. It was worse than the phoenix's fire. Fina started to whine with the heat. Lucy had to change her cute light blue puffy princess dress to a light green sun dress for Fina to be uncomfortable. It was a lot of work to raise a girl. The boys just had to wear their undershirt until the ceremony began.

Moments later master announced the arrival of the bride. The attention of everyone was focused on a very nervous Erza. Though the heat was horrible, Erza wore an all white strapless a-line wedding dress. On her waist was a diamond design against the dress. Her loose red hair made the glittering white veil shined like the beaming sun. Gray and Natsu were on each of her side. She held onto the two opposing men tightly. She held her white rose bouquet in the same manner. Her focus was on Jellal the whole time she walked down. When they arrived in front of Jellal, the two men had to force Erza to let them go.

"Who gives this bride to this man?" Mr. Yajima began.

"We do," the rivals stated with happiness.

Gray and Natsu hugged their dear friend. They stepped to the side while Mirajane stood by Erza. Mr. Yajima continued the ceremony. Jellal and Erza couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. Sho, Wally, Milliana, and even Natsu and Gray started to cry. Lucy began to tear up as well. Fina stared at her parents in wonder.

"Mama," she said.

Lucy stared at her child in surprise. Did she just spoke? Did she just say mama? Lucy couldn't ruin Erza's wedding with her happiness. She'll wait until after. Lucy kissed her child's forehead and focused her attention back on Erza.

"Do you, Jellal Fernandes, take Erza Scarlet as your wedded wife?"

Jellal nodded. "I do," he said holding onto her hands tightly.

"And do you, Erza Scarlet, take Jellal Fernandes as your wedded husband?"

Erza nodded quickly. "Yes…I mean I do."

Everyone laughed at her cute mistake.

Mr. Yajima chuckled and announced. "With the signing of your witnesses and all of your guests here…I, now, pronounce you husband and wife. Jellal, you may kiss your wife."

It wasn't Jellal who initiated the kiss, it was Erza.

"Or Erza you may kiss your husband." He said.

The crowd cheered. Throughout everything, all the hassle, all the tears, pain, bruises, and hurt, Erza Scarlet was now Erza Fernandes.

Lucy wiped the tears from her face. She went up to Natsu after congratulating the couple and kissed her husband lovingly with her child in between them.

"What's the occasion, Lucy?" Natsu said.

"After every storm there is a rainbow." She said holding onto her husband and child, while they stare at the happy couple.

* * *

**I'm bad. I made it rain on Erza's wedding, but it worked out in the end. Yay! And yay to Fina talking lol. I'm going to continue that part in the next chapter. SHOUT OUT TO LEXIE LOVES ANIME, this person was the only one who gave me a name and gender for the Gale couple, but I'm still open to more suggestions. Please review and I really love you guys. See you next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Cover picture-by Zippi44 on deviantart-She gave me permission!**

* * *

**Hey guys, this is a requested chapter for one of my readers. Don't bash this chapter or couple that will be mentioned. I'm doing a favor as an author to one of my readers. I hope you guys will continue to support me, and remember I take requests and I always P.M. back so don't worry I don't bite. AGAIN, THIS A REQUESTED CHAPTER. It will flow with the original story. Think of it as a filler ;)**

* * *

"Come on, say dada," Natsu told his daughter who was staring at him.

The Dragneel family and several of their friends decided to stay in the resort/hotel to get away from the pain called working. Natsu calls it their mini vacation.

Fina was laying against the soft pillows of the king sized bed. Natsu was sitting on the bed across from his child. After Lucy informed him that she said mama, the pink haired dragon slayer couldn't help, but feel jealous. He wanted his daughter to say dada, damn it!

"Say dada," he repeated.

"Mama!" She exclaimed.

"Fina, I love you more than your mother so say Dada." He said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Natsu, don't tell her that! I don't want her believing your nonsense." Lucy yelled. She threw a heel towards his back, so it wouldn't hit Fina if she missed.

"Ow! Damn Lucy I'm just joking." He faced her with a scowl and revert his attention back to his 7 month old. "Dada!" He exclaimed.

"Mama." Fina said. She forced herself to sit up and crawled to her father. Fina climbed onto him and sat on his right leg. "Mama." She repeated before laying her strawberry blond hair on his arm that she knew would protect her.

Natsu, the doting dad, began to tear up. She'll learn how to say dada eventually. He rocked her until she fell asleep.

"I do love you more." He confessed against her ear before he kissed her cheek. The overprotective man laid her down in the middle of the bed and surrounded her with pillows before heading to the shower.

Lucy continued to sip her tea while watching that transaction. She smiled to herself and decided to join her husband in the shower. She was glad Happy went to go hang out with Carla and Wendy. She was thankful that Fina fell asleep so quickly.

Maybe it was her lucky day. She and Natsu had not been intimate since Christmas. That was a long time ago!

Now, that she found her new determination, Lucy entered the bathroom in only a robe.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Natsu asked in the shower. He jumped when Lucy opened the shower curtain.

"I can't join you?" She asked in a pretend bashful manner.

Natsu smirked and gestured her to enter. Lucy's smile widened as she loosened her tie to the robe. The robe fell swiftly to the ground as Lucy entered the shower. Everything was forgotten in that moment.

* * *

Later on that day, Lucy, Natsu and Fina were relaxing by the pool. Well that was a lie. Lucy and Fina were relaxing, while Natsu went to go wreak havoc somewhere with Gray. Juvia was trying to teach water magic to Calder. Fina stared at the pool. She wanted to play in it. Lucy saw the look on her daughters face. She picked Fina up and went to the kiddy pool that Juvia and Calder were in.

"Hey Juvia, mind if we join you?" Lucy asked.

"Not a problem. My beloved Gray and Natsu must be fighting once more am I right?"

Lucy nodded answering Juvia's question. The mothers relaxed with their children in the pool. Getting bored without their husbands, the girls started to talk about what they did today. Lucy didn't mention _that_ of course.

"You know who I saw?" Juvia began to inform Lucy.

"Who?"

"Lyon and Sherry." She said.

"Really? I haven't seen them since she decided to get married to Lyon instead of Ren."

"Well I guess she's over it now. I just saw Lyon looking for Gray."

"And he didn't try to flirt with you?" Lucy asked surprised. She knew that Lyon still harbored some feelings for Juvia even after all these years.

"He did a little, but he was just playing around. My beloved would hurt him if he was serious."

Lucy decided to change the subject. Lyon and Sherry getting married was a huge deal in the magic community. All the females resented Sherry and felt bad for Ren. It wasn't fair. Love is love no matter what. And if those two didn't work out, at least they found a new love.

Lucy wanted to change subjects fast so she started speaking about Levy's baby shower. Three hours later, their husbands came back with bruises and bumps all over. It was typical of them even after so many years.

* * *

Walking back from the pool with a sleeping Fina. Lucy couldn't help but still think about Lyon and sherry. She did want to see them.

"Lucy? Natsu?" A male voice called out. The Dragneel couple turned to see the same person Lucy was thinking about.

"Lyon, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Vacation with my wife...and you?" Lyon asked. His wife was nowhere in sight.

"Erza's wedding was here a few days ago. We're taking this to our advantage for a vacation as well. Where's Sherry?" Lucy answered.

"Relaxing in the room. We decided to be done for the day. Have you seen Gray? He and I are going to get some drinks." Lyon stared at Fina. "I didn't know you had a child. Congrats." He added.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Natsu boasted.

Lyon nodded. "Yes and it's because she looks like her mother." He teased.

Lucy blushed in embarrassment. Moments later, Sherry came to look for Lyon.

"There you are. I was looking for you." The pink haired beauty wore the hotels robe. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So I see you again, Lucy." She said with fake distain.

"Yeah you do." Lucy said with a teasing tone.

The girls acted like they hated each other, but they got along well.

"Is that your child?" Sherry asked.

No duh. Lucy thought, but nodded.

"She looks just like you."

"Aw thank you." She was glad that she was nice to her for once.

"I feel bad for her love life in the future." She insulted.

Lucy ignored the pink haired female. She didn't want Fina to see her bad side…well her other bad side. She and Natsu said their goodbyes as Lyon walked away with his wife.

It was incredible to Lucy how they got together after everything they been through, but love works in mysterious ways. Ugh, now she sounded like Sherry.

Natsu and Lucy entered their hotel room. They were tired, beyond tired. This morning's antics were favorable, but exhausting since they hadn't done it in a while. Lucy had to admit she and Natsu were a bit rusty and that worried her.

Also seeing Sherry was a tiring event. Although they weren't really enemies, she didn't have to insult her looks. Lucy found herself beautiful. It doesn't matter, as long as Natsu still loved her no matter how she looks. But then again Natsu loves everything, except for bad wizards.

"Natsu, I think we should practice more."

"Practice what?" He asked. Lucy gave him a look. Natsu's faced matched his hair. "Oh...that sounds fun." He commented.

Fina sat on the bed playing with a toy that Gajeel and Levy got her.

"I won't hold back, Lucy." He was ready to pounce on her not caring at his daughter was there. All he saw was his wife.

"Not now," she was getting ready to punch him. "We have Fina. And we're married, why do you have to hold back?"

Natsu was confused. "I thought you didn't want another baby?"

This was so awkward with Fina around. At least she didn't understand and Happy was hanging out with the other exceeds.

Lucy put her left hand, with her red ruby wedding ring shining, on her forehead. She shook her head at Natsu. "I want another one, but no time soon. I don't want to have them back to back. Then we would never have time to relax."

"It doesn't matter. Our kids will be awesome and I find it better to have them back to back, the age gap being close together sounds like a good idea."

Lucy thought about it. "So you want another baby?"

"Yes." Natsu confessed.

* * *

**So Natsu wants another kid. Who agrees? I should make a poll. LOL. Review and once again this was a request for Sherry and Lyon. Don't bash or stop reading over this. I love you guys. P.M. me or facebook me for anything.**


End file.
